1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to waste disposal and recycling systems and particularly relate to waste collecting and disposing vehicle. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a user controlled waste collecting vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the present scenario, most of the companies recycle the generated waste materials in order to reduce their carbon footprint. These industrial, commercial and large residential recycling wastes are collected from different locations and transported to a central location. Normally, the waste collectors are sent from a central location and dispatched to the different locations.
Generally a warehouse operation is performed by an operator, who is intended to drive a Forklift truck through the warehouse. The operator stops the truck at a recycling container and step down from the Forklift to collect the recycling container. The operator carries the recycling container and dumps the contents of the container into a dumping chamber of the truck. Once the contents are dumped, the operator carries back the container to its original position and drives the Forklift to the next recycling container. Approximately, the operator clears around 50-200 recycling containers per shift. For large organizations, this process is a very complicated task as it requires a large number of operators for collecting and transporting the trash and recyclables.
Hence there is a need for a system for collecting the recycling wastes. Further there is a need for a manually controlled waste collection recovery vehicle. Still further, there is further need for a waste collecting system which reduces the manpower requirement and lessens the labour of waste-collecting personnel.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.